


Favourite

by PeggyCarters



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: why are snaps only 9 seconds long? Dammit!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. 
> 
> (I wrote this in like 15 minutes)

She lets her head fall against his shoulder, "this is not a limo, we can't just start something that we both know we can't finish." It's almost a whisper against his neck that has him shivering from the sensation of having her talk to him so close, and against his skin.

"We can still kiss. Kissing is okay, right?"

Gwen chuckles and leans back to meet his eyes. "Yes babe, it is."

He leans in then, going for her bottom lip which he knows it drives her crazy. A soft and barely audible moan escapes her mouth and she giggles on his lips when she slightly pulls away only to lean in a again because, she just loves his lips and how kissable they always are. Always ready for her, needy and eager for more. His tongue slips into her mouth as they start a little battle of dominance. Blake's hand touches the naked skin on her sides making Gwen arch towards him and pressing her chest to his in the most delicious way. She reaches up to softly let her index finger trace his cheekbone and then touch his stubbly cheek which she loves to do. She never thought she'd like to have a bearded partner but Blake's scruff is just part of him, and honestly she loves the feeling of it against the palms of her hands, not to mention other parts of her body as well.

They pull away when the necessity to breath becomes too much. Blake pulls her head on his broad chest and lets his eyes close for a long minute. "You okay?" He whispers against her blonde hair.

"More than okay." Silence takes over for a few minutes before Gwen reaches for her phone and opens snapchat. "Wanna drive some weirdos crazy?" The playful smile on her face makes him lean in and peck her lips once more.

"Yeah." He says.

Gwen brings her phone up, "ready." Blake hums in response. "So? What happened to you? You just won..." she begins, her thumb pressing the recording button. Blake’s arm is resting on her lap and he doesn’t care if the world is going to see this video, he can and will touch her whenever and however he can.

"Won, uhm... Album and favourite male country artist." He says at first directly to the camera but halfway through his response, he turns his body to her.

"Wow." Her lips are so kissable that part of him wants to just say screw the damn video and just kiss her till they get to the party, but he doesn't. She just looks so happy and excited for him.

"Am I your favourite ma-" the 9 seconds smile comes to an end but Gwen continues to hold it up as he talks "male country artist?"

"Babe," she says letting the phone drop on her lap, "you are my favourite everything. I did write you a song called _You’re my favourite_ , didn’t I?"

"I’m still wrapping my head around you writing songs about me, to be honest" He half jokes. Gwen leans in to steal a kiss shaking her head. Blake leans in again pressing his lips to her over and over, "You are my favourite everything too."

“And you looked so handsome up there by the way.” She points out. Blake blushes and shakes his head a little bit, “I hate that you don’t see how handsome you are. You joke about me being the hot date and you being the ugly nerdy guy all the time when you honestly are the hot football team captain.”

“I am?” He asks playfully.

“Yes, babe you are. I seriously couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” Gwen says brushing her nose against his. “You’re one hot cowboy.” She whispers in his ear making him shiver. Gwen giggles when he notices him nervously shake.

“And _you_ are playing with fire.” His head rests against her cheek as he slowly says the words as quiet as possible, highlighting every word. Gwen smiles dropping one last kiss on his stubbly cheek before curling up to him.

 

They watch as the city lights appear and disappear through the window in complete silence until Gwen speaks up. "I'm so proud of you, you know." Her chin rests on his shoulder making their noses brush when Blake turns his head to look at her, "you deserved this recognition so much. And I know you say that awards don't really matter and that everything you need and everything that makes you happy you already have. But I saw your face up there babe, you were _so_ happy."

"I was. I am. I just really wanted to have a chance to properly thank everyone you know.” She hums in response, “How the hell did I get Favourite Album?” He shakes his head smiling brightly. Gwen separates from him and frames his face in her hands.

“Because you deserve it. People, the people that voted for you, they love you, they’ve been with you for so long, some maybe just heard from you last month, but they all have something in common and that’s you. You tell me all the time how you see people on your timeline tweet the CMA how blind they are and how little they respect you. Look at what these people did for you.” Blake reaches up to wipe a silly tear away from his eyes and smiles down at Gwen.

“They voted their thumbs off for me.”

Gwen agrees, “They did.”

“I love them.” Blake grins holding onto Gwen’s thigh with one hand and reaching for one of his awards with the other. “Just… Fan voted awards are really the ones that matter because at the end of the day these people are the ones that listen to our music, right?”

“Right.”

“Screw the other award shows.” He says leaning in to kiss her, a smile playing on his face.

His hand stays on her knee for the rest of the drive to the after party.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know someone who will definitely post an M rated version, this is just me being my cute romantic trash self.  
> Hope you like it! :)


End file.
